Cambio Rotundo
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: "Sé que él fue, no puedo explicar cómo, pero sé que él es el asesino. Lo amo pero comienzo a dudar de él. Ha cambiado mucho, mas debo vengar una muerte, no lo perdonaré y lo seguiré hasta donde deba seguirlo" Alice G. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes a continuación no son míos, sino de Mitsuo Hashimoto, si mal no entiendo.

**Advertencias:** por ahora ninguna, quizá muerte de un personaje pero… ¡ups! Di un dato de más xD

**Extra:** este es un final puesto al finalizar todas las temporadas, calculemos unos… 10 años después de "New Vestroia".

_Prólogo_

Corríamos por las calles, era de noche y la lluvia parecía que nos perseguía. No me gusta nada esto, solo quiero que esta noche termine. No soporto más sus planes y es que ni siquiera comprendo del todo para qué hacemos lo que hacemos. Quisiera estar en su mente para poder saber lo que quiere, pero no lo estoy. A veces, odio que sea mi amigo, mas siento que cada vez nuestra amistad se torna más a sociedad.

Sí, le debo un gran favor. Él me salvó la vida alguna vez, pero esa no es razón para que yo le tenga que ayudar en sus endemoniados planes, ¿o sí? Y es que hace ya muchos años que lo conozco, nunca fue de a los que seguía como si fuera un perro. Se supone que yo era el líder en esos momentos, no él. ¿En qué patético momento de mi vida terminé siguiendo las indicaciones de él? Un simple muchacho un poco más grande que yo, a quien nunca pude ver como un jefe.

Tengo un mal presentimiento con esto. Nuestra amistad es muy buena y todo lo que uno quiera, pero yo estoy arto de estos "complots" nuestros. Antes no era así, es más. Era el ser más honorable y justo que yo vi alguna vez, pero ha cambiado bastante. Desde que los Bakugan no han vuelto a la tierra, él ha cambiado completamente su personalidad, pareciera como si la muerte de su abuelo lo hubiera ayudado a liberarse. Ahora no estoy seguro de lo que busca, solo quiero… alejarme de él. Si terminamos esto hoy, hoy mismo corto todo contacto que tenga con él. Sí, eso mismo aré. Nunca pensé que pensaría esto de mi mejor amigo. Pero ya ni siquiera parece que yo le importara.

Suspiré y sin querer me distraje, razón por la que mis zapatos resbalador y caí al suelo. Resbalé por el camino hacia delante, puesto que corríamos cuesta abajo. Delante de mí iba él, por eso mismo lo pasé a llevar y cayó conmigo. Ambos resbalamos por la calle y terminamos en la siguiente más rápido de lo que esperábamos. En realidad, nos detuvimos porque dimos contra un árbol. Por supuesto, yo fui el que se golpeo la espalda y le sirvió de almohada o amortiguador, que es prácticamente lo mismo.

Unos segundos después, él se paró y me miró. Su mirada transmitía el mismo asco que las otras veces, antes nunca me había mirado así, él me había mirado irritado, frustrado, enojado, inclusive, con deseos de devolverme al jardín de infantes, pero nunca de esta manera. La sonrisa que había esbozado producto de la situación, se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Vamos —dijo fríamente, mientras caminaba hacia un lugar.

Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme de pie, fue un gran acto "amigo". Le hubiera dicho eso, pero ya se había metido en el lugar. Me paré lo más rápido que pude, pero resbalé un par de veces antes de poder ponerme de pie por completo.

Entré en el sitio, era un bar con un pequeño escenario en la parte de atrás y con mesas puestas en el centro. Lo busqué con la vista mientras avanzaba, los tipos me pechaban de un lado al otro. Eso hasta que logré verlo, estaba en un banco al lado de la barra, hablando con el barman. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, en cuanto hice eso, el hombre se alejó y siguió con sus bebidas.

—Pedí por ti —me dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la mesa.

—Gracias… pero recuerda que bebo alcohol —le dije y le recordé.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona y después miró hacia el escenario, dando una vuelta en la banqueta.

— ¿Sin alcohol? ¿Te quedaste en Vestroia? —me comentó burlón.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero en ese momento apareció el barman y nos entregó un par de bebidas. De inmediato, comenzó a beberla. Lo miré por unos momentos, en ese instante no pude reconocer a mi mejor amigo. Solo pude ver a otra persona alcohólica más. Suspiré para mis adentros y bajé la cabeza, mirando el vaso. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo bebí.

Era un sabor algo amargo, pero a eso sabían todas las bebidas que tomaba… Shun. Si es que todavía mi amigo Shun vive en él, porque ya ni siquiera sé si quiere que le llame así. Ya prácticamente, no nos hablamos a menos que sea para gritarnos mutuamente. Nuestro trato es fácilmente nulo, no estoy tampoco muy seguro de lo que deba de hacer yo en este minuto.

Terminó su bebida y después giró nuevamente en la silla y se quedó mirando alrededor. Tenía la vista perdida, como si no viera más allá de la punta de su nariz. Me pregunto si habrá tomado o comido algo antes de beber ese vaso. El sujeto que atendía se le acercó a lo que Shun le dijo que le sirviera más.

—Exactamente… ¿qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunté.

—Esperamos a… —comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento un hombre atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal del bar. Era un hombre grande, con una gorra que, con la sombra que proyectaba, le ocultaba la cara. Detrás del mismo otros dos sujetos, más grandotes que él y que llevaban ropa negra. Al verlo, Shun sonrió de lado y lo miró fijo.

— ¿Yo para qué vine? —le pregunté al tiempo que veía como los sujetos se nos acercaban. No recibí respuesta, puesto que el de la gorra ya se había sentado con los otros dos detrás de él. No, solo uno estaba detrás de él, entonces el otro…

Tragué saliva. Está detrás de mí. ¿Con qué clase de gente se junta Shun?

—Supongo que lo trajiste, ninja —comenzó a decir el de gorra.

—Por supuesto, cumplo con mi palabra. Ahora cumple con la tuya —le contestó y después lo miró de una peor manera de la que mira a mí.

—Quiero las pruebas —le exigió el otro hombre.

Ambos mantuvieron una mirada fija. Se podría haber visto las chispas salir de sus ojos, quizá si una mosca se hubiera puesto en medio de ambos, se hubiera cocinado. Pasaron un segundo así, hasta que Shun sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel, o lo que parecía una foto, y se la pasó. El hombre la examinó lentamente, y después sonrió mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

—Veo que es verdad lo que dicen: "Los ninjas nunca fallan" —dijo en un tono algo siniestro.

Los otros dos tipos, tras escuchar los chasquidos, sacaron un portafolio y se lo entregaron a Shun. Éste lo tomó, pero no abrió sino hasta que el de la gorra se paró. Una vez abierto, comprobé que lo había allí era dinero. Un montón de dinero en un solo sitio, ¿qué hizo Shun para que le pagaran de esa manera? Lo que sea que haya hecho, yo quiero hacerlo si me van a pagar así.

Sujetó uno de los billetes y lo pasó por los dedos de su mano. Parecía que lo examinaba, lo degustaba con los dedos y luego lo colocó dentro del maletín de nuevo.

—Parece que es verdad lo que dice: "Nunca confíes en la mafia" —comentó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba un salto al vivo estilo ninja, colocándose frente a los hombres e impidiéndoles el paso.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, chico —comenzó a decir el de gorra, pero fue interrumpido por los billetes que volaron por el salón.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos tras ver tanto dinero desperdiciado, yo también. ¿Por qué los arrojaba deliberadamente?

—Son falsos, ¡maldito hijo de perra! —gritó, segundos después los dos armatostes se le tiraron enzima.

Shun quedó aplastado con los dos gigantes, pero luchaba por zafarse de su agarre. Gritó un poco, pero lo que más hacía era insultar al aire y decir que odiaba a cualquier mafioso que estuviera cerca. Maldecía como nunca lo vi hacerlo.

A todo esto, el de la gorra corría por atrás, empujando a las meseras que caminaban, con sus minifaldas, escotes, exponiendo sus grandes… ¡no! ¡Concéntrate en el de gorra! Bueno… salió por la puerta de atrás, corriendo como rata que trata de escapar del laboratorio.

— ¡Dan, ve por él! —me gritó todavía forcejeando en el suelo con los dos hombres.

— ¡Sí! —asentí, me paré y corrí detrás del tipo.

Salí por la misma puerta que él y lo vi doblar por una calle. En medio de la lluvia se me hizo algo difícil poder localizarlo exactamente, pero lo hice lo mejor posible.

Corrí tras él por la misma calle por la que había caído hacía unos minutos. Me resbalé un par de veces, aunque al final logré mantenerme rápido y correr detrás de él. No estoy seguro para qué lo quiero detener, supongo que por haber tratado de estafar a mi amigo, pero más allá de eso no tengo una motivación aparente.

El tipo dobló por una calle, ese era un callejón, perfecto. Allí lo acorralé. Planeaba poder tirármele enzima, derribándolo y manteniéndolo allí hasta que Shun llegara y arreglara cuentas con él.

Como dije antes, el hombre quedó entre la espada y la pared, o entre yo y la pared, ¡como quieran decirle! Sonreí, lo tenía atrapado. Caminé un par de pasos hacia él. Lo único que hizo el de la gorra, fue sacar un arma y apuntarme. Me quedé perplejo y lo miré con algo de temor. Nunca había sentido esta adrenalina desde que… me enfrentaba a los malvados en batallas Bakugan, o quizá esta sea la primera vez que siento eso.

Quedé frío, no avancé y el otro esbozó una sonrisa. Me dio mucha rabia y corrí hacia él. No tengo idea de por qué no me disparó en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Yo me arrojé sobre él y lo derribé como había planeado, pero éste demostró que pesaba mucho menos, por lo que me tiró contra la pared. Caí resbalando con el agua que escurría.

—Chico, estás siendo cómplice de un homicidio —dijo por fin el de la gorra.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! Yo solo intento detenerte —contesté con mucha bronca enzima, pues me dolía el hombro y mis reflejos se habían debilitado por la presencia del arma que me apuntaba nuevamente.

—No, no me estás entendiendo. Tu amigo es un asesino —dijo. La última palabra retumbó en mi mente… "Asesino", dice que Shun es un asesino. No, me niego a creerlo.

— ¡Mientes! —le grité.

— ¿No me crees? Solo mira —dijo y me pasó la foto que antes le había entregado Shun. En ella estaba un hombre atado a una silla y… le habían volado la cabeza con un arma. La escena no era la más bonita, pero lo peor era que, detrás del cadáver del hombre, estaba una silueta. La sombra coincidía perfectamente con…

— ¡Shun! —exclamé tras escuchar un disparo y ver que el hombre que antes me apuntaba, caía hacia un costado.

Vi a mi amigo parado frente al callejón, con una pistola en la mano y acercándose al hombre. Colocó su mano en el cuello del sujeto, pero comprobó que estaba muerto. Me paré de inmediato, en ese instante, el dolor del hombro me importó poco.

Lo miré atónito. Shun, mi amigo, mi compañero, él… mató a alguien. Sí, había comenzado a beber, estaba alcohólico la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con él; es un poco violento, quizá demasiado para el gusto de la sociedad; es un ninja, pero no un… asesino.

Unas gotas pequeñas de sangre me cayeron el la cara con el disparo. Pasé las manos por mi mejilla… Sangre. Nunca pensé que presenciaría eso alguna vez en mi vida. No quiero creer que esto sea obra de Shun, no. Debo de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Pero parece que no…

El chico se paró y me dio la espalda. Lo contemplé por unos momentos, no parecía la silueta de un amigo. Ya no era mi amigo, no era el Señor Hotshot que yo había conocido, ya no era como antes. ¿Qué le pasó en este tiempo?

— ¿Era… necesario? —le pregunté, él sabe a lo que me refiero. Pero solo obtuve silencio como respuesta. —Shun… es verdad que… —comencé a decir, pero el "chick-chack" de la pistola me interrumpió. La está cargando, para qué… No, no creo. Di un paso atrás pero me topé con la pared.

Vi nuevamente a Shun, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba de costado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en la mano que daba a mi cuerpo sujetaba la pistola.

—Fue un error haberte traído —dijo en un principio, —nunca debiste haber visto esto —continuó.

—Shun, yo —comencé a decir, pero me apuntó con el arma. Había elevado la cabeza y su mirada se había vuelto igual o más siniestra que la del tipo de gorra. —Guardaré el secreto, juramento de amigo…

—No…, no puedo arriesgarme…

— ¡Shun no! —grité utilizando mis últimas esperanzas en que recapacite. — ¿Qué pensará Alice? A ella no le agradaría la idea, ¿verdad? —dije.

—Cierto… Alice —dijo mientras bajaba el arma y miraba el piso. Parecía que pensaba, yo suspiré, al parecer recapacitó. Me relajé, sabía que Shun no haría nada como dispararme.

—Por Alice, lo debo hacer —dijo de repente y volvió a su postura original. Me alteré de nuevo. — ¡Shun no! —grité desesperadamente.

—Lo siento por Runo, Dan —comentó y apretó el gatillo.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la sien. Un ardor me invadió y no pude mantenerme de pie, simplemente caí de costado. No es por ser egoísta o egocéntrico pero… ¿me disparó y no siente nada de lástima por mí? Se supone que éramos amigo, como hermanos… parece que ya no.

No… no le importó matarme…

**Nota final:** espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, más adelante quizá se ve el porqué de todo y las consecuencias de esto, pero… hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
